control total del kyubi
by Akumii-Zatire
Summary: ¿que pasaria si hay alguien capaz de controlar al kyubi?¿que pasaria si naruto tubiera que compartir algo con esa persona?haha pessimo summaru bn talves sea que este es mi primer fic asi que lean NARUXOC talves haya trios hahaha
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**LOS PERSONAJER NO ME PERTENECEN**

**EN MI HISTORIA LOS PERSONAJES YA TIENEN 17 AÑOS…COMO EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DESPUES DE 2 AÑOS Y MEDIO NARUTO REGRESO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO CON JIRAIYA Y QUE PASARA MEDIO AÑO PARA QUE OROCHIMARU INTENTARA TOAMAR EL CUERPO DE SASUKE PERO ESTE LO MATO ANTES PARA QUE NO TOMARA SU CUERPO Y MEDIO AÑO DESPUES MATARA A ITACHI . OSEA DESPUES DE 3 AÑOS Y MEDIO DE QUE SE FUERA SASUKE. DESPUES ESTE REGRESO A KONOHA. DESPUES PASO 3 MESES PARA QUE NARUTO Y SASUKE HICIERAN EL EXAMEN CHUNNIN Y DESPUES PASO 1 MES MAS PARA LA ULTIMA PRUEBA PARA QUE LOS JOUNIN DECIDIERAN QUE AMBOS SERIAN CHUNNIN. DESPUES TSUNADE LES DA A TODOS LOS DE LA GENERACION DE NARUTO 1 MES PARA DESCANSAR. PASADO ESE MES LES DA UNA MISION A SASUKE, NARUTO, SAKURA, KIBA, NEJI, TENTEN, INO, SHIKAMARU Y LEE.**

**BUENO AQUÍ EMPIESA MI HISTORIA**


	2. ¿ya es hora?

**CAPITULO 2**

_- Naruto…Naruto-kun- le llama una melodiosa voz_

_- que paso-le pregunta _

_-Naruto…ya va siendo hora-_

_- que? pero __¿__donde estas?- le pregunta Naruto_

_- no muy lejos de donde te encuentras en este instante- le responde la voz_

_-no puedes esperar hasta que se haga de noche__…en este instante me encuentro en una misión…- dice naruto _

_-pero __¿__como te escapar__í__as si estas en una misi__ón?-_

_- solo estamos llevando una carta de la hokaga a la aldea oculta de la hierva y nos quedamos un día para que el líder de la aldea nos de la respuesta a la carta…y partimos en cuanto nos de la respuesta…así que te veo en la noche en la entrada norte de la aldea de la hierva a eso de las 2:00am-_

_- ok…pero no llegues tarde- _

_- entonces hasta en la noche-_

_- hasta en la noche sweethart-_

_-hasta entonces-_

---------------------------------------------------------------

-no se les hace raro-

- que cosa-pregunta Sakura a Kiba

-Naruto esta muy callado y pensativo - le responde Kiba muy extrañado

- es cierto…generalmente se estaría quejando para que le dieran una misión como escoltar a alguien y no la de cartero- coincide Neji

- he cierto…pero no lo molesten porque seria muy problemático que se estuviera quejando todo el camino…es mejor dejarle como esta ahorita- opina Shikamaru

PUM

Todos voltean a ver que fue el causante del ruido cuando ven a Naruto tirado en el suelo.

- haaa…eso dolió mucho- se queja Naruto

-idiota…es que acaso estas ciego o que?- le dice Sasuke- es que acaso no ves que estabas haciendo Naruto-baka

-lo siento…estaba distraído- les contesta un Naruto muy adolorido dado que se había dado de lleno contra un árbol.

-pues en que estabas pensando Naruto- le pregunta Ten-Ten

- espera…¡Naruto estaba pensando!- se burla Kiba

Lo siguiente que pasa es que todos se tiran al suelo por la risa que ninguno pudo contener.

-no lo encuentro gracioso- les responde Naruto con una gota en la cabeza tipo anime- nos estamos tardando mucho no creen ya casi va a anochecer ya deberíamos haber llegado…esta empezando a anochecer pronto nos deberíamos apurar-

- tiene razón- concordó Neji- pero seria mejor acampar aquí y descansar-

- no será mejor que llegáramos alla y entregar la carta para que nos den una respuesta rápido y así no tardar mucho en volver a konoha- le contradijo Naruto

-concuerdo con Naruto…deberíamos llegar antes ya que con nuestra llama de la juventud no podemos descansar cuando debemos entregar algo muy importante- responde Lee

-no se puede hay que esperar porque va a empezar a llover- les dijo Ino a Naruto y Lee con cara de pena a esos idiotas

Y en eso suena un trueno que amenaza con empezar a llover.

Después de media hora el campamento estaba listo con fogata y dos tiendas uno para chicas y otro para los chicos.

- quien se va a quedar haciendo guardia –pregunta Ino bostezando

-porque no lo decidimos que el que saque la ramita mas pequeña hace guardia- empieza a decir Shikamaru

-yo hago la guardia- se ofrece Naruto interrumpiendo a shikamaru

-estas seguro baka- le pregunta Sasuke

-si lo que pasa es que no tengo sueño- le contesta Naruto

-bueno ya que esta decidido quien va a hacer guardia vámonos a descansar- dice Neji ya que había obscurecido puesto que ya eran las 10:00 de la noche

2 HORAS DESPUES

_-estas ahí?- pregunta Naruto _

_-si…no se supone que nos veríamos a las 2:00am en la entrada de la aldea de la hierva?-pregunta confundida_

_-si lo que pasa es que mi equipo se retraso y como esta lloviendo decidieron acampar…pero todos ahorita están durmiendo así que les dije que me iba a quedar haciendo guardia- le contesta Naruto_

_- en ese caso invócame adéntrate un poco mas en el bosque que te espero- le contesta la vos_

_- en una hora te veo- _

Naruto se empezó a adentrarse al bosque sintiendo que lo estaba siguiendo una persona cubierta por una capa que no dejaba nada a la vista. En eso Naruto se detiene después de llegar hasta donde había un pequeño arroyo.

-que paso- le pregunta serio naruto a la persona que le estaba siguiendo

-como te dije antes…ya es hora- le responde la vos

**ya es hora…pero ¿hora de que? Y como se comunican esos dos. Para que se tienen que ver en secreto ¿por qué le dijo sweethart? ¿es chico o chica? Todo eso lo verán en el siguiente capitulo **

**este es mi primer fic así que dejen reviews **


	3. ¿preparado?

**CAPITULO 3 ¿preparado?  
**

**Flash Back**

**Naruto se empezó a adentrarse al bosque sin sentir que lo estaba siguiendo una persona cubierta por una capa que no dejaba nada a la vista. En eso Naruto se detiene después de llegar hasta donde había un pequeño arroyo.**

**-que paso- le pregunta serio Naruto a la persona que le estaba siguiendo **

**-como te dije antes…ya es hora- le responde la vos**

**End Flash Back**

- todavía no estoy preparado- le contesta Naruto un poquito sonrojado

-yo tampoco pero es lo que dice el líder-

- cuanto tiempo nos queda- le pregunta Naruto un tanto nervioso

- no lo sé- le contesta igual de nerviosa

-bueno en ese caso que hacemos…-

- a que te refieres naruto-

-me refiero a que estamos muy jovenes como para…-le contesto Naruto

- ya lo se…lo mejor será ir y hablar con el líder para que nos de un par de años mas-sugiere

-pero ya sabes que se enoja si alguien intenta hacerle cambiar de opinión…ese tipo me da mas miedo que el mismísimo Kyubi-le confiesa Naruto

- si ya se…yo hasta preferiría enfrentarme al Kyubi que al líder

-bueno pero lo mejor será hablarlo con el o…-lo dijo pensando en vos alta Naruto

- o que?- le preguntaba curiosa de lo que estaría pensando Naruto

-pues…etto…hacerlo en secreto- lo dijo un Naruto sonrojado

- pero de quien lo estaríamos escondiendo?-pregunta

- de nuestras respectivas aldeas…y supongo que se lo revelaríamos cuando estemos mayores-le respondió

-pero recuerda que lo que ellos quieren es un… -

-si lo se-le interrumpe un Naruto sumamente sonrojado- pero eso no se puede forzar…les decimos que como no podemos estar muy cerca porque ambos estamos ocupados –

-no se si se lo crean…aparte nos tenemos que alejar durante un año de nuestras respectivas aldeas para hacer lo arreglos necesarios-

- cuando termine mi misión…pediré un permiso a Tsunade-

-y yo lo haré lo mismo…pero sea mejor que cuando se lo pidas a la Hokage yo este contigo no crees?...y de ahí nos vamos-

- ok…entonces así se hará…ya está amaneciendo será mejor que me vaya-

-llámame si necesitas algo…Naruto-

-hasta luego Yashime – se despide naruto

**¿qué será lo que tienen que hacer los dos que tarde 1 año? perdon de que sea muy cortito es que se me acabo la imaginación…bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo hasta el próximo.**

**Gracias a harryPeru por el review**


	4. 1 año ¿para que?

**Haha grax a: Soratan, harryPeru y a kaybi que gracias a ellos me inspire para hacer tres capitulos mas pero los boy a ir subiendo cada dia uno diferente grax...y muchas grax a harryPeru por una idea grandiosa que me dio hahaha  
**

**CAPITULO 4**

**1 AÑO ¿PARA QUE?**

Después de que Naruto regresara al campamento amaneció. Después de eso llevaron la carta y regresaron a Konoha,

-Naruto has estado muy nervioso desde que llegamos-le pregunta Sakura

-no lo que pasa es que tengo algo que hablar con la vieja Tsunade – le responde Naruto un tanto nervioso

. así y de que se trata si se puede saber baka-le pregunta Sasuke un tanto intrigado de lo que tenia que hablar Naruto con la Hokage

-no es la gran cosa-le responde Naruto evitando darles la respuesta de que se iba a ir de la aldea

- bueno pues si no es la gran cosa cuentanos Naruto-le presiona Kiba que aunque iba atrás de ellos estuvo escuchando la conversación y le dio curiosidad

.que nos cuente después su problemática duda…ahora lo que necesitamos es ir con la Hokage para darle el informe y poder descansar-dice Shikamaru

-(gracias Shikamaru por salvarme)-piensa Naruto en lo que llegaban a la oficina de la Hokage

TOC-TOC

-adelante-contestan dentro de la oficina

-Hokage-sama le venimos a dar el informe de la misión- comienza Neji

- aquí esta la carta- le da la carta TenTen

-eso es todo pueden retirarse y descansar-les ordena la Hokage

-he…etto…abuela Tsunade…podría hablar contigo…tengo algo importante que pedirte-le dice un tanto nervioso Naruto

- …-la Tsunade estaba muy intrigada por el estado de nerviosismo de Naruto – claro Naruto…los demás pueden retirarse-

En eso una persona que estaba escuchando atrás de la puerta se hace a un lado cuando oye que van a abrir la puerta y pero los que estaban presente se detienen a ver quien era ese misterioso individuo.

-disculpa tu podrías salir necesito hablar en privado-le dice Tsunade a la persona encapuchada cuando esta pasa a su oficina sin ni siquiera decir nada

-de hecho vieja ella esta relacionada sobre lo que te tengo que pedir-le contesta Naruto sorprendiendo a todos

-en ese caso cierra la puerta…-le contesta Tsunade aun mas intrigada

-Hokage-sama…Naruto y yo le tenemos que pedir un favor…pero antes que nada me presentare…yo soy Zatire Yashime- en eso se quita la tapa y ve a una hermosa chica de 16 años casi 17 de cabello dorado casi igual que el de Naruto largo amarrado en una coleta y un flequillo que le tapaba la frente mas no los ojos que eran color verde esmeralda muy hermosos. Un cuerpo muy hermoso que casi dirían que era una diosa (imagínensela vestida como quieran)

-mucho gusto...-le contesta Tsunade impresionada por la belleza de la chica

-porque no vamos directo al grano…pero antes…porque no les dice a los que están detrás de la puerta que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- le dice Yashime con una sonrisa

Y en eso la Hokage va hacia la puerta, la abre y les grita a todos que se vayan y ellos se van súper asustados

-ahora si…me podrían decir porque tanto misterio-les pregunta Tsunade muy intrigada

- etto…bueno a lo que venimos…lo que venimos a decirle es que si me puede dar permiso para ausentarme de la aldea 1 año aproximadamente…- le contesta un Naruto muy nervioso

- para que quieres ausentarte Naruto- le pregunta una muy confundida Tsunade- sabes que Akatsuki está persiguiéndote y para que quieres ausentarte-

- yo puedo contestar eso- interrumpe Yashime

-entonces que esta pasando aquí- le pregunta Tsunade

- lo que pasa es que hay una organización que esta tratando de salvar a todos los Jinnchuriki que les sea posible-empezó Yashime- nosotros conocimos a Naruto cuando el y Jiraiya-sama estaban en el bosque donde esta la sede de esta organización y le hablaron de todo lo que están tratado de hacer para salvar a los Jinnchuriki pero para hacer esto se necesita hacer un ritual que es para encontrar a la persona que es capaz de controlar el biju de un Jinnchuriki sin que este en peligro de que el biju le atacara y fue una suerte para Naruto de que la persona que puede controlar al Kyubi sea un miembro de esta organización –

-pero para que le sea mas fácil controlar al Kyubi se necesita otra cosa…un segundo ritual que es un poquito complicada y que se necesita mucho tiempo y cuidado…que dura un año en hacer los preparativos-termina Naruto muy sonrojado

-o sea me están diciendo que Yashime es esa persona que es capaz de controlarte-le pregunta un tanto asombrada la Hokage- pero y en que consiste ese segundo ritual-

**EN QUE CONSISTIRÁ EL SEGUNDO RITUAL HAHA HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES SERA REVELADO PERO SOLO LES DIGO QUE SE VAN A LLEVAR UNA GRAN SORPRESA**


	5. ¿segundo ritual?

**CAPITULO 5**

**¿SEGUNDO RITUAL?**

**Flash Back**

**-o sea me están diciendo que Yashime es esa persona que es capaz de controlarte-le pregunta un tanto asombrada la Hokage- pero y en que consiste ese segundo ritual-**

**End Flash Back**

-así es- contesta Yashime desviando el tema- le aseguro que no permitiré que Akatsuki atrape a Naruto-

-pero en que consiste el segundo ritual-pregunta Tsunade muy pero muy intrigada

-consiste en…etto…un ritual de…bueno…lo que necesitamos es…-

-QUE ES LO QUE NECESITAN HACER POR UN DEMONIO- le grita Tsunade que ya no podia contener la curiosidad

-lo que necesitamos hacer es… -le contesta Yashime y Naruto al mismo tiempo pero muy sonrojados

-necesitan hacer que…-pregunta una muy pero muy desesperada Tsunade por que no le decian y ya se estaba saliendo de sus casillas

2 HORAS MAS TARDE EN EL HOSPITAL

-que paso…porque Tsunade-sama esta en el hospital Naruto-le pregunta Sakura que acababa de llegar al hospital con los 9 novatos y el equipo de Neji. Pero pronto todos se sorprendieron por la hermosa compañía en que se encontraba Naruto

-NARUTOOOO... -grito Tsunade espantando a Naruto y a Yashime que se encontraban fuera del cuarto donde se encontraba la Hokage

Todos los que estaban presentes se echaron a reír por la reacción de Naruto y la chica nueva por la cara de asustados que tenían

-ahora que hiciste Naruto- le pregunta Shizune que salio de la sala en donde estaba Tsunade- Tsunade-sama esta muy alterada, nunca la había visto así-

-etto…podemos pasar a verla-pregunto en vos baja Yashime ya que se encontraba muy asustada-

-claro no hay problema…pero que no se altere mucho de acuerdo-le contesto Shizune

DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN

-Ya me van a decir -les pregunta Tsunade

-lo siento pero eso no es posible-contesta una vos masculina detrás de los chavos

-y quien es usted-pregunta Tsunade

- mi nombre es Yamitake, Mitara Yamitake soy líder de la organización del que los chavos le dijeron…un placer Hokage-sama…-le contesto un hombre no mayor de 30 años muy guapo de cabello castaño oscuro de la misma complexión de Kakashi y el uniforme de un ninja.

- y porque razón no me pueden decir-le pregunta una muy enojada Tsunade ya que nada mas la hacian que se desesperara por la curiosidad

porque todavía no es el momento, vieja Tsunade, ya que si le dijera pordría poner en peligro la villa - le contesto un Naruto muy serio, tanto que Tsunade se espanto

-si no me dices como esperas que te de permiso de ausentarte- pregunta una Tsunade muy seria

- es un asunto de vida o muerte…no nos oblige a decir nada que no podamos decir-le contesta una muy nerviosa Yashime

-muy bien te dejo ir Naruto…pero quiero que me avises cuando llegarias a la aldea- le dijo Tsunade un poco preocupada "solo espero que sepas lo que haces Naruto"piensa Tsunade

- claro Hokage-sama en cuanto vallan los chicos a volver yo le aviso con tiempo…nos vamos-les dice Yamitake a los chicos- fue un placer Hokage-sama

-espera vallan me suena a plural…no será que Naruto va a volver solo-pregunta una muy confundida Hokage

- no se preocupe…lo entenderá cuando ellos vuelvan –le responde en modo de despedida el lider Yashime

FUERA DE LA HABITACION

-de que hablaron para que la Hokage terminara en el hospital-comento en vos alta Ino

Todos voltearon a ver a Shizune

-lo siento chicos pero no estaba presente en la platica- se disculpa Shizune- estaba aquí en el hospital-

-pero la Hokage te lo dirá después…puesto que te cuenta todo-le aseguro Ten-ten

-eso espero…porque cuando llegue estaban muy nerviosos todos y un minuto después Tsunade-sama se desmayo y por lo que alcancé a escucha yo estaria igual - habla una muy seria Shizune tanto que asusto un poquito a los Shinobis presentes…en eso es interrumpida porque Naruto salio de la habitación con una chica hermosa y un señor muy guapo algo viejo para los presentes exceptuando a Shizune.

-con semejante noticia le llegaste Naruto…-le dice una muy seria Shizune-

-con que noticia le llegaron Naruto-pregunta Sasuke

-etto…con nada en especial…-dijo Yashime

-por cierto no nos han presentado ellos son...Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, Shizune y yo Kiba- hace las presentaciones Kiba ya que Naruto no lo habia hecho

-etto…mucho gusto…yo soy Yashime, Zatire Yashime…y el es mi sensei Mitara Yamitake- se presenta saludando a todos Yashime

-un gusto chicos –saluda Yamitake y se fija mucho en Shizune, esta al darse cuenta se sonroja un poquito

- bueno chico nos tenemos que ir-se despide Naruto- ha…etto…Shizune la vieja Hokage quiere hablar contigo-

FUERA DEL HOSPITAL

-nos vemos chicos en el punto de reunión…no se tarden recuerden que tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo- se despide Yamitake

-ya es hora de partir Naruto- le dice Yashime

-no se pero me parece que todavía no estoy listo para lo que viene- le confiesa Naruto

Todos los que estaban en el hospital que ya estaban alistándose para salir oyeron lo ultimo y eso les intrigo bastante puesto que nunca habían visto dudar a Naruto.

EN LA CASA DE NARUTO

-tienes miedo Naruto- le pregunto Yashime retomando la conversación

- no se que pensar…yo diría que si-

- yo también…pero no te preocupes que estamos juntos en esto…todo va a salir bien- le da ánimos Yashime pero se oía que se lo decia mas a ella que a Naruto

-tu también tienes miedo…no he cierto?- le pregunto Naruto

-…si pero si estoy contigo no me preocupo-se animo Yashime pensando que tan siquiera Naruto estaría ahí con ella en todo momento- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya-

**¿A dónde irán? Bueno que tal…no he escrito mas y no lo voy a hacer hasta que sea vacaciones de pascua así que ps se quedan con la duda punto…la razón es que el lunes voy a empezar exámenes y quiero estudiar bn hasta la proxima**


	6. aviso de la autora

Lo siento mucho pero me boy a tardar con este capitulo puesto que lo voy a hacer mas largo que pueda porque ya me han dicho que los hago muy cortitos y pues ahora los hago mas largos pero me boy a tardar un poquito mas la próxima semana ya boy a tener un capitulo nuevo y espero tener empezado uno nuevo.

Bueno espero tenerlo terminado para el sabado o el viernes en la noche

Bueno grax por todo


	7. IDA Y REGRESO

**6 CAPITULO**

**IDA Y REGRESO**

**Bueno gracias a Somatan por desearme suerte en los exámenes que me fue mas o menos y con lo de Gaara si también pero todavía no lo voy a poner hasta el próximo capitulo y aclaro que en esta historia no todos los Jinchuriki fueron atrapados por Akatsuki como por ejemplo Gaara y el Nibi ni el Sanbi y otros…solo han atrapado a 3 que son al 7,4 y 6 colas. Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero terminar el nuevo que estoy haciendo pronto ya que antes de entrar de nuevo a clases quiero tener tan siquiera 5 capítulos mas y prometo hacerlos mas largos ya que voy a estar de vacaciones así que si creo tener tiempo para poder tener imaginación sin tener que interrumpirla por hacer tarea. Bueno ahora si.**

El lugar era hermoso por lo que se podía apreciar, un enorme bosque donde había un rió de aguas termales, había pinos y encinos y un claro donde se encontraban unas 9 cabañas alrededor de una mas grande.

-hasta que por fin llegan- ese fue el saludo de Yamitake

-si tardaron mucho-les saluda una señora de alrededor 28 años

-y yo que creí que tendría que ir a buscarlos- le saluda un señor de unos 30 años de edad (es lo que le calculo al Jinchuriki de 8 colas)

-lo siento mucho Okumi (la señora de 28 años), killer Bee…lo que pasa es que nos perdimos- se disculpa Yashime

-así que ya que estamos aquí, que hacemos- pregunta Naruto

- van a ir a desempacar y descansar que mañana empezamos todo- les informa Yamitake – la cabaña que esta a lado de la mía es que es la mas grande es de ustedes-

- okay…pues vamos entonces Naruto-

Dentro de la cabaña se dan cuenta que solo había un cuarto con una sola cama.

-tu duermes en la cama Yashime…y yo dormiré en la sala para que estes mas cómoda- le dice un muy sonrojado y sin verle a la cara.

- de acuerdo Naruto…-

se ve interrumpida por la llegada de Yamitake – no van a dormir por separado…por eso es que solo hay una cama…tiene que acostumbrarse…les explico todo mañana- les dice a los muchacho que mas sonrojados no podían estar por la situación en la que estaban.

EN KONOHA

-así que esta es su misión…partan enseguida- les ordena Tsunade al equipo 7

-falta Naruto…Hokage-sama…no lo he visto en una semana ni siquiera ha pasado por Ichikaru´s (N.A:el restaurante de ramen donde Naruto siempre come no me acuerdo muy bien el nombre así que corríjanme si me equivoco)- dice Sakura-

- Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya durante un año la razón que no les dijera nada es que Naruto se tubo que ir de inmediato- les dijo una pequeña mentirita "espero que se la crean…hay Naruto que estarás haciendo" piensa Tsunade

- entonces vamos chicos que quiero terminar la misión rápido-les dice Kakashi "que estarás haciendo Naruto, porque no me creo que te fuiste a entrenar con Jiraiya hace una semana ya que lo vi ayer en la aldea"

-"eso es imposible ya que todos oímos que te ibas a ver en un punto de encuentro con esa chica y su sensei…que estarás haciendo Naruto"- piensa Sasuke.

EN EL BOSQUE DONDE ESTA NARUTO

No había podido dormir en toda la noche por los nervios de que al día siguiente empezarían con lo que había ido a hacer.

-vaya hasta que se dignan en aparecer- comenta Killer Bee

- lo siento es que no pude dormir bien- menciona entre un bostezo Yashime

- no pudiste…o no te dejaron- dice Killer Bee mirando a Yashime y a Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida

- no es lo que piensas-dice rápidamente un súper sonrojado Naruto ante semejante mirada pervertida que estaba recibiendo- lo que pasa es que había un lobo anoche que no nos dejaba dormir…no se como ustedes lograron dormir-continua explicando la razón de que no durmieron toda la noche hasta que amaneció

- ayer fue luna llena esa fue la razón de que los lobos que rondan esta zona estuvieran aullando- explico Okumi que llegaba al comedor con una bandeja de comida

- ¿los lobos de esta zona?- pregunta Naruto tomando uno de los panecillos que tenia Okumi en la bandeja y untándolo con mantequilla

- yo puedo invocar lobos…- explica llegando Yamitake y tomando una tasa de café negro

- y porque los invocaste justamente en luna llena...acaso no querías que durmiéramos?- pregunta Yashime después de tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja

-no los invoque anoche…- se defendió Yamitake- la razón de que los oyeron anoche es porque estamos en su territorio...-muerde su pan y al ver que Naruto no entendió nada sigue con su explicación- por ejemplo…tu sabes que las ranas tiene una montaña (N. me acuerdo cual es sale en el manga) donde viven y tu los puedes invocar y ellos a ti llevándote a ese lugar…y los lobos igual pero en lugar de vivir en una montaña ellos viven en un bosque que es este…(N. se si me explique bien)…en donde estamos viviendo…esa es la razón de que los oíste y los oirás hasta que se cumpla el año...-

-entiendo- dice con una cara de consternación dado que los iba a oír durante un año

-bien…nos vas a explica que vamos a hacer durante este año- dice Yashime

-bien con lo que van a hacer es...

1 HORA DESPUÉS

-¡¡que vamos a hacer que!!- pregunto Naruto y Yashime al mismo tiempo

- lo que oyeron- dice Yamitake con una paciencia infinita- eso es para que se puedan sincronizar mejor…-

-pero eso es un poquito loco no lo crees-dice Naruto

-esta bien hagámoslo-acepta Yashime- vamos Naruto que podemos perder…recuerda lo que ganamos con todo esto-

-de acuerdo-

UN PAR DE AÑOS DESPUES

- ya por fin terminamos- dice un feliz Naruto

- haha si ya era hora ¿no?...nos llevo mas tiempo de lo esperado - le dice una sonriente Yashime- pero por ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es regresar a Konoha…-

- y aguantar el regaño por parte de Tsunade obaa-chan (N.A: se escribe asi no me acuerdo ya ustedes me corrigen si estoy mal please)-dice Naruto muy asustado imaginándose el regaño que recibirian- pero no te preocupes…estoy seguro de que si te acepta en la aldea- añade después de ver su cara de preocupación- …después de todo no podemos separarnos ahora- le termina de decir con una cara de perversión absoluta

-hey Naruto-le contesta una súper sonrojada Yashime después de entender el significado de la ultima frase que dijo - ¿y cómo se lo vamos a decir?...-

- no lo se todavía…pero ya se me ocurrirá algo- contesta Naruto- pero ahora a hacer las maletas-

-okay- le dice una nuevamente animada Yashime

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

- ya están listos chicos…-les dice Yamitake una vez que los ve llegar al jardín- bueno despídanse de los demás…ya que no se verán en algún tiempo-

-hasta luego chicos…y díganme cuando será el gran día- les dice un chavito que al parecer tenia 14 años, su cabello era largo de color cenizo(es el chico del Sanbi ya saben cual es así que me ahorro el tener que describirlo pero solo les dijo que tiene en esta historia 14 años)

- serás el primero en saberlo Yukimaru- le contestan a la ves Naruto y Yashime

-como odio que hagan eso…es muy desesperante-dice Okumi y Killer Bee a la ves-

- y nosotros odiamos que ustedes hagan lo mismo- dicen Naruto y Yashime a la par otra ves

- y todos odiamos que todos lo hagan- dicen a la ves Yukimaru y Yamishari

-pero todos en el fondo saben es divertido que todos hablen así- dice Omitaru y Okira (N.A. Okira es el gobi (el cinco colas) ya que no se sabe su nombre real le puse así)-

- saben todos somos desesperantes y espero que nunca cambiemos eso- dice Nekomata (es la Nibi para quien no lo recuerda) y Matashi sorprendiendo a todos ya que ellos odiaban hablaban a la ves dado que lo

Después de eso todos estallan en carcajadas por lo dicho por todos (N.A. Todos los que puse que hablan a la ves son pareja he)

-Yashime…Naruto es hora de que se vayan- dice Yamitake- suerte en el viaje- y los abrasa después

- ¿acaso tu no vienes con nosotros?- pregunta una muy sorprendida Yashime

- no esto solo lo pueden hacer ustedes ya que tengo cosas que hacer con los demás-

- okay…espero que no veamos pronto- se despiden Yashime y Naruto de todos y encaminándose a Konoha

CERCA DE KONOHA

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando se percatan de algo, un pequeño grupo que iba en dirección a Konoha, Naruto cuando los vio mejor se dio cuenta de que grupo era y se sorprende mucho.

-¿qué pasa, Naruto?- le pregunta Yashime ya que nota su reacción al observar al grupo

-no me explico que hace aquí Temari, Kankuro y Gaara- explica Naruto

-si los conoces porque no bajamos y les preguntas que hacen aquí…- dice Yashime un poco curiosa de que Naruto los conociera ya que por la banda de shinobi que traían se notaba que no eran de Konoha y le interesaba saber quienes eran.

-Gaara, Temari, Kankuro…hola-les grita Naruto desde un arbol

-¿Naruto?...que no se supone que estabas entrenando con Jiraiya - pregunta Temari una ves que pisaran tierra firme -"que guapo se ha puesto"- pensó Temari una ves que lo observo bien

- etto…si pero me dijo que fuera a la aldea ya que esta trabajando en una investigación- responde Naruto "que les abras inventado Tsunade obaa-chan"

- y quien es tu acompañante- le pregunta Gaara

- ella es mi… -en eso Naruto se ve interrumpido por Kankuro que prácticamente estaba coqueteando con Yashime

- yo soy Kankuro, el pelirrojo es Gaara y ella es Temari- saluda interrumpiendo a Naruto- y como te llamas preciosa

- soy Yashime- contesta observando la reacción de Naruto que estaba que hecha humo por la boca

- bueno Gaara que hacen en dirección a Konoha – pregunta Naruto retomando el tema tratando de no perder los estribos y golpear a Kankuro por estar coqueteando con Yashime

- venimos a una reunión de Kages que se celebrara en una semana y media en Konoha- contesta Gaara

-pero nosotros venimos antes para darnos una pequeñas vacaciones- informa Temari

- bueno que tal si nos vamos ya- dice Yashime –para llegar mas rápido porque se supone que Naruto y yo ya deberíamos estar aya

En el resto del camino siguieron platicando de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo de que no se habían visto hasta que avisaron las puertas de la entrada de konoha

-y ¿van directamente con la Hokage?- le pregunta Yashime a Temari ya que en el tramo que habían recorrido no habían parado de hablar de cosas de chicas cosa que molesto a los chicos por lo que tomaron la delantera dejando atrás de ellos a las chicas.

-si queremos decirle que ya llegamos…-afirma Temari- porque la pregunta

- lo que pasa es que no queremos ir solos a enfrentarnos a su furia- le responde

- ¿a su furia?…- pregunta Temari - y eso ¿porque? ¿que hicieron?

-es una historia muy larga de contar- responde Yashime

- si es un chisme muy interesante…platícamelo todo…ya que tan siquiera quisiera tener un chisme de la aldea antes de que la aldea misma se entere-ruega Temari muy emocionada- seria muy satisfactorio ya que la ultima vez que vine fui la ultima en enterarme del chisme que se guardaban Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata…si te contara lo que paso aquella vez-

- ya se yo te cuento y tu me cuentas los chismes que sepas que han pasado últimamente- dice Yashime muy emocionada por enterarse de chismes

-bien te dijo todo lo que se pero tu empiezas ya que mis chismes son un poquito menos interesantes que el tuyo – acuerda Temari

- y como sabes que el mió es mas interesante- pregunta Yashime

- porque se muy bien que no se fueron a entrenar con Jiraiya estos años-dice Temari con la típica pose de yo lo se todo

- bueno pues veras no te puedo decir todo…pero aquí va una parte de la historia de porque Naruto y yo no estuvimos en los alrededores…-empieza con su relato cuando es interrumpida

-no importa…cuenta…cuenta- dice Temari tan emocionada como una niña en navidad

- pues si me interrumpes no te voy a decir nada ¿ok?- dice Yashime en eso las dos se acercan para que nadie mas interrumpiera

- bueno la razón principal es que bueno tu sabes que Naruto es un Jinchuriki al igual que Gaara…-

- tu como sabes eso- interrumpe Temari observando muy atentamente a Yashime

- no me interrumpas…- le dice Yashime enojada de que le interrumpiera cuando escucha

-perdón-

-bueno esto solo te lo voy a decir a ti ya que eres su hermana…esta parte no se la cuentes a nadie ya que podría poner en peligro a Gaara y a Naruto…todos los Jinchurikis tienen…como decirlo…una pareja que es capas de controlar al Jinchuriki cuando se transforma en su Bijuu para que pueda utilizar mejor su fuerza y no se descontrole…bueno yo soy la pareja de Naruto...-

- osea que no te puedes separar de Naruto-

- si puedo pero para que este no se descontrole necesito estar cerca…pero mientras este tranquilo no pasa nada-

- osea que Gaara también tiene pareja- pregunta Temari cambiando el semblante a un muy preocupado observando a Gaara que iba delante de el

- si pero todavía no sabemos quien es…osea que de todos los que no han sido capturados ya tienen pareja excepto Gaara…pero ya se le esta buscando no te preocupes-

- y que pasa con las parejas de los que ya capturo Akatsuki- pregunta Temari

-son los que están buscando a la pareja de Gaara…porque si los Jinchuriki están sin su pareja son mas débiles…pero cuando están con esta son invensibles…por eso menos probable de que capturen a un Jinchuriki con su pareja que con está…pero para que el Jinchuriki sea poderoso se necesita un entrenamiento especial con su pareja…por eso Naruto y yo no hemos estado visibles durante estos años-

-porque han estado entrenando-

-exacto…te lo dijo para que te prepares…porque cuando sea turno de Gaara de irse a entrenar con su pareja ustedes deben hacer algo por su titulo de Kazekage…y aparte por que eres su hermana-

-entonces Naruto ahorita es mas fuerte que Gaara- pregunta Temari

- Naruto es mas fuerte que Gaara por el bijuu que tiene y por que esta con su pareja pero Gaara tengo entendido que también es fuerte porque controla muy bien la arena pero se hará mas fuerte cuando tenga a su pareja a su lado- se para de repente porque ya estaban entrando en Konoha- te sigo contando después porque esto nadie se puede enterar escuchaste-

- si después me terminas de contar-

- bueno vayamos con Tsunade obaa-chan- les dice Naruto a Temari a y Yashime – hay que ver como reacciona con nuestro regreso después de estos años- dice Naruto tomando la mano de Yashime

AFUERA DE LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE

-bueno quien entra primero- pregunta muy nervioso Naruto poniendose la capucha de la gabardina que traia puesta seguido de Yashime que hacia lo mismo -

En eso la puerta se abre rebelando a Jiraiya, Kakashi y a todos (N.A: me refiero a los 9 gennis (excepto naruto obio) y al equipo de Gai con sus senseis cada equipo)

(N.A: las comillas son pensamientos…perdon por no haberlo puesto antes pero es que se me fue la onda todo por estar inspirada)

- hola…como estan…bien que bueno…etto- empezo a decir Naruto aun oculto bajo la capucha-

- ¿regresado?...¿quien eres?- pregunta Kakashi al encapuchado que hablo sin reconocer siquiera la vos de su alumno

- que no me reconoce Kakashi-sensei- dice quitándose la capucha que le cubría la cara causando una enorme conmoción en Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gai, Kurenai, Yamato y Asuma (N.A: los que conocieron al Yondaime) por el extremo parecido con el cuarto Hokage ya que parecía que era una copia exacta de el.

- Na..Naruto…¿eres tu?- pregunto reaccionando Kurenai

-¿qué pasa? Porque se quedan viendo a Naruto así de raro como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma- pregunta Temari que estaba al lado de Naruto y Yashime que para ese entonces ya se había quitado la capucha – esta bien que se haya vuelto muy apuesto en estos últimos años pero…-

- no es que se haya vuelto muy apuesto-dice Kurenai saliendo de su asombro y observando muy bien a Naruto un poco sonrojada, lo que provoco que Asuma se le quedara viendo celoso al igual que Shikamaru a Temari por su comentario anterior- lo que pasa es que se parece mucho…-

- parece una como si fuera un Bunshin del Yondaime Hokage-sama- interrumpe Jiraiya

-Naruto…Yashime-dice la Godaime una ves mas en tono meloso poniendo nervioso a Naruto y a Yashime- que no se supone que iban a volver hace 2 años…-

- nos llevo mas tiempo de lo previsto Hokage-sama – dice Yashime en un arranque de valor

- de que hablan- pregunta Ino extrañada porque no entendia de lo que hablaban

- Naruto…donde diablos habías estado en todo este tiempo- pregunta enojada Sakura después de tanto tiempo de preocupación

- lo siento Sakura-chan pero Yashime y yo necesitamos hablar a solas con Tsunade-sama – dice Naruto en un tono muy respetuoso cosa que hizo que todos se quedaran con cara de o.0 por el tono respetuoso con el que se dirigió a la líder de Konoha

-todos afuera- ordeno un poquito feliz que no le llamara obaa-chan

- de hecho necesitamos que Temari, Kankuro y Gaara se queden Tsunade-sama-

-hay alguna razón especial para eso-

- en realidad es porque este tema tambien nos consierne a nosotros en especial a Gaara- dice Temari seria

- esta bien…-dice sorprendiéndose de que ella supiera algo- todos fuera

se escucho varios sonidos de "haaa" cuando salieron puesto que todos querían oír la razón de que Naruto hubiese estado 3 años fuera de la aldea, puesto que después de una semana de que Tsunade les hubiese mentido diciendo que estaba en un entrenamiento con el sannin de las ranas, se lo encontraron la mayoría regresando de una misión cuando este y Tsunade estaban hablando en su despacho sobre la partida de Naruto.

**Bueno por fin termine llevo como 1 semana y media escribiendo este capitulo…bueno esto es lo mas largo que lo puedo hacer así que esperen hasta la próxima semana haber si puedo tener otro capitulo asi de largo porque ahorita dentro de 2 horas voy a volver a la compu para empezar otro capitulo ya que ahorita quiero que mi pobre compu descanse ya que no la he dejado descansar nada…bueno hasta la próxima **


	8. que Gaara que?

**Bueno…pues yo les debo una disculpa por tanto tiempo de ausencia dado por mi falta de inspiración y porque acabo de entrar a la preparatoria, y no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada por matarme en los exámenes ya que tengo cada semana, para los que estudian en el TecMilenio de México saben a lo que me refiero…pero eso no evita que no haya escrito nada en el verano…perdón no tengo excusa. **

**Pero bueno me he estado inspirando estos ultimas semanas por haber leído buenas historias las cuales todas están marcadas como favoritas. Y bueno **SEKYUU **no te preocupes que no pienso dejar el fic es solo que no había podido actualizar y gracias a **shizuka-uzumaki y a SEKYUU **que sus reviews me dieron animos para seguir.**

**Pero bueno dejando de lado todo este rollo...aquí esta el capitulo 8.**

¿Qué Gaara que?

- Haber Yashime…explícame como esta eso de que les tomo mas tiempo del necesario – pregunto Tsunade

-Bueno como le dije, nos tomo mas tiempo del que estaba planeado, dado que como el Kyuby no estaba de acuerdo de que fuera dominado, puso mucha resistencia- explico Yashime

- Haber explíquense que no estoy entendiendo nada - dijo Kankuro

- Y en especial de que en que nos concierne a nosotros Temari – pregunto esta ves Gaara

- Verán…- empezó a decir Yashime

-Deja que les diga yo Yashime- interrumpió Naruto – nosotros que somos Jinchuriki, tenemos control sobre nuestro bijuu, pero no podemos alcanzar a controlar toda su fuerza ya que cuando lo sacamos o nos convertimos en el, no somos consientes de lo que hacemos, es por eso que hace mucho tiempo se creo una manera de controlar al Jinchuriki pero que no fue probada hasta hace poco-

- y ¿Cuál es esa manera?- pregunto muy interesado Kankuro ya que si podían controlar al Shukaku, Gaara podría vivir con mas tranquilidad.

- teniendo una pareja- contesto Temari

-¿una pareja?- pregunto Gaara muy confundido ya que si era por medio de una pareja, esta muy fácilmente los podría traicionar

- si, pero no es cualquiera, sino una muy especial- respondió Naruto volteando a ver a Yashime- ya que esta tienen una habilidad especial que la hace controlar al Jinchuriki para que no pierda el control, pero no solo eso, sino que también tiene la habilidad de poder fusionar su poder con el del Jinchuriki para hacer a este aun mas poderoso, pero no solo eso si no que otra de sus funciones es…-

-El que a la hora de que las parejas tengan hijos estos tengan la descendencia del bijuu- termino la frase Yashime al ver que Naruto se sonrojaba y no podía continuar-

- de una forma mas sencilla, que los hijos nacen siendo Jinchuriki- termina esta ves Tsunade

- pero al nacer estos, inmediatamente nacen las parejas de los Jinchuriki – dice Naruto

- pero el problema es el encontrarlos, dado que pueden estar en cualquier parte- dice Yashime- y no te preocupes Gaara, que ya están yendo por tu pareja-

- bueno ya contándoles eso, me pueden explicar que por que tardaron mas de lo previsto- pregunto Tsunade

- bueno como le dije el Kyuby no quiso cooperar mucho que digamos- contesto Yashime- así que tardamos mas en poder controlar perfectamente su poder, sin la necesidad de que yo intervenga mucho en tratar de controlarlo, y concentrarnos mas en los ataques y en la defensa…así que ya somos capaces de los dos controlarlo y poder usar su poder al máximo-

- y vaya que lo logramos ¿verdad Yashime?- dijo Naruto - de hecho dentro de poco van a ir por ti Gaara, para que te vayas a entrenar-

- pero quien se va a hacer cargo de la aldea Gaara- pregunta Kankuro

- por eso no te preocupes Kankuro, yo creo que a los consejeros les va a agradar la idea de que Gaara sea capaz de controlar al Shukaku y lo dejaran ir –

- Temari tiene razón, a parte yo soy el Kazekage y les podemos decir que es para fortalecer a la villa en un caso de un futuro ataque –

- bien pensado chicos yo creo que eso les va a gustar mucho a los consejeros - dice Kankuro

- bueno chicos, eso era todo, si quieren pueden irse a descansar y mañana vienen para arreglar los papeles para que Yashime sea oficialmente una kunoichi de Konoha- decía Tsunade volteando a ver a Naruto y compañía - descansen

Saliendo del despacho Temari y Yashime se juntaron de nuevo para comentar nada más ellas claro teniendo cuidado que los chicos no escucharan nada de lo que decían.

- bueno un trato es un trato Temari así que te toca contarme los chismes que hay aquí en Konoha – reprocha Yashime esperando que no haya olvidado lo que acordaron

- de acuerdo te contare lo ultimo que me he enterado ¿he?- dice Temari obteniendo una pose de que lo sabe todo – bueno Ten-Ten y Neji están saliendo desde hace como un año…espera sabes acaso quien es cada quien ¿no? - pregunta esperando que le contestara que si ya que no le apetecía tener que explicárselo todo

- si Naruto me contó sobre todos incluso de ti- le contesta volteando a ver a Naruto que estaba platicando con Kankuro y Gaara

- bueno también sabes que Sasuke volvió a la villa-

- si lo vi cuando me lleve a Naruto para el entrenamiento- afirma Yashime - ¿porqué?

- pues es que el y Sakura han estado saliendo desde que Naruto se fue…-

- y que hizo Ino ya que ella también le gustaba Sasuke ¿no?- pregunta Yashime

- bien pues esta saliendo con Sai, ya que un mes después de que te llevaras a Naruto-

- y como fue eso –

-pues Sai le empezó a dar detalles y hablo con su papa para pedirle permiso para salir con ella dos meses después- relato Temari con mirada de tonta enamorada – y salen desde entonces.

- y tú con quien estas saliendo y los demás –

- pues mira…

Cuando los demás salieron del despacho, las chicas se quedaron mirando con cara de asombro, ya que ellas siempre sabían todos los chismes de Konoha y que Temari les ganara esta vez les enojaba un poco.

Y los hombres al ver sus caras se alejaron poquito ya que esas caras representaban problemas para ellos.

- chicas tenemos mucho de que hablar – hablo Ino con cara seria, ya que ella era la numero 1 de toda Konoha de enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en Konoha.

- porque no vamos a comer- propuso TenTen

- pues vamos a comer Dangos – dice Kakashi ya que el también se quería enterar- y así todos compartimos información – volteando a ver a los chicos que afirmaban con la cabeza apoyando su idea

- bueno porque no – dice Hinata

Ya en el restaurante de dango, todos se volteaban a ver para quien iba a empezar a hablar.

- que problemático, bueno todos sabemos que Naruto no se fue a entrenar con Jiraya-sama como nos dijo Hokage-sama en un principio – empezó Shikamaru a hablar ya que nadie lo hacia – y también oímos lo que dijo entonces…-

- y es algo que relaciona al Kazekage por lo tanto es algo muy importante- comento Sasuke

- por las caras que pusieron Kankuro y Gaara-sama es algo que ellos no saben de lo que se trataba el asunto- dijo Neji

- la única que sabia algo aparte de Naruto-Kun y esa chica era Temari- dice Azuma

-pues yo opino que secuestremos a Temari y le obliguemos a que suelte la sopa- comenta Choji observando el menú

- buena idea Choji – dice Ino

-pero como es hermana del Kazekage y es algo que seguramente le concierne a el, no creo que nos diga nada- dice sabiamente Shino

- y porque no la obligamos ¿verdad Akamaru?- dice Kiba- al fin y al cabo somos amigos de Naruto y si esta en peligro es importante que sepamos para poder protegerlo-

- porque seria peligroso si se supiera ya que incluso la Hokage lo mantuvo en secreto y también seria peligroso para Naruto ya que es algo muy serio – comenta Kurenai

- incluso ni siquiera Jiraya-Sama lo sabe – dice Yamato apoyando a Kurenai

- hey!! Que no son ellos – dice Ten-Ten apuntando afuera del local – los que van pasando –

- ya se como se entero Temari – dice Sakura

- como Sakura- san – pregunta Lee volteándola a ver

- por medio de Yashime – dice Sai volteando a ver por donde estaban pasado – al parecer se hicieron amigas-

Todos voltearon a ver donde decía Sai y vieron que Yashime y Temari estaban platicando amenamente.

- y Naruto y tu ¿Qué son ahora? – preguntaba Temari con picardía

- pues…- voltea a ver a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo – somos novios y estoy segura que muy pronto algo más –

- vaya…pues déjame ser la primera en felicitarte – dice Temari abrasando a Yashime

- bueno y tu – pregunta volteando a verla

- yo que – dice volteando a ver a otro lado topándose con la mirada de Shikamaru – Hey!! Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara tengo hambre ¿no quieren comer Dangos?-

- si porque no – contesta Naruto

- no cambies de tema – dice Yashime – ya que insistiré, es algo que aprendí de Naruto

- estos saliendo con Shikamaru ¿contenta?, nada mas no les digas a mis hermanos ya que ellos no saben nada – dice Temari algo preocupada – aparte no quiero quedar viuda antes de que se me proponga –

- no te preocupes no les diré, pero bueno felicidades – dice abrasándola

- oye y por cierto porque Naruto no insistió en comer ramen – pregunto extrañada Temari

- pues es que aya no había una tienda de ramen y le dije que no se lo iba a preparar todos los días, así que se acostumbro a no comerlo diario –

- bueno pues felicidades ya que era un obsesionado del ramen – dice Temari entrando al local localizando a los chicos

- pues fue una dura batalla – dice Yashime observando que las chicas las veían tratando de descifrar lo que hablaban – pero al fin gane, ya no es un obsesionado del ramen pero le sigue gustando, oye cambiando poquito de tema, no le digas a nadie lo de las parejas de Jinchuriki –

- entiendo – dice Temari que eso no era un tema del que debían de hablar en publico – y lo del ramen es bueno –

- si de hecho, pero no lo pude quitar del menú – dice llegando a donde estaban los chicos y viendo que Naruto, Kankuro y Gaara saludaron a todos

- bueno eso si que era misión imposible ¿no? – Dice Temari volteando a ver a todos para saludarlos – Hola a todos

- hola – dice Yashime saludando con una sonrisa a todos

**Bueno esto es todo, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.**

**Y sigo disculpándome por estos casi seis meses de ausencia, pero es que la escuela es difícil, imagínense reprobé 4 materias pero hice el extraordinario (donde solo se podían hacer para 3 materias) y bueno pase 2, pero prometo hacer mas capítulos no solo de esta historia sino de la otra que hice.**

**=D bueno que tengan felices vacaciones.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**Hola, debo disculparme por tanto tiempo de ausencia, la razón es la escuela y el poco tiempo libre que tengo por culpa de ella y las tareas...prometo que como regalo de disculpa hacer los capitulos mas largos y con contenido de lo que paso en la ausencia de Naruto y Yashime y lo que ellos estubieron haciendo. **

**Sorry.**

- Hola – dijo Yashime a todos

-_"bueno yo creo que ya es hora de las presentaciones, solo que no se como se lo van a tomar eso que va a ser algo mas que mi novia" _– pensaba Naruto

- ella es Yashime – la presento Temari observandp que Naruto estaba un tanto nervioso –

- no creo que me recuerdes pero antes de que Naruto se fuera nos presentaron...-

- si me acuerdo de quien son, tu nombre es Sakura y eras parte del esquipo en el que estaba Naruto ¿no?, junto con Uchija Sasuke, Sai, Hatake Kakashi y Yamato – dijo contestandole

- si he cierto - dice Sasuke – somos de parte del equipo de Naruto – dijo corriguiendole ya que habia hablado del que eran equipo en pasado

- y los demás son Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma, Hyuuga Neji, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inusuka Kiba y Yuhi Kurenai – dice Jiraya que se habia metido en medio de la platica – y yo soy...-

- si ya se quien es usted – dice volteando a verlo – usted es Jiraya-Sama –

- bueno chicos un placer pero yo me tengo que retirar ya que mi mamá me pidio que le ayudara en la floreria – dice Ino

- lo siento Ino pero Tsunade me mando un par de misiones para todos exepto para los senseis que a ellos los espera en su oficina – dice Jiraya – y su mision se las va a dar ella –

- mmm...que mal y yo que esperaba poder comer con ustedes – dice Naruto por fin entrando en la platica

- oye dobe y eso que no fueron a comer ramen – pregunta extrañado Sasuke ya que según el sabia esa era su comida favorita y por nada del mundo la dejaba de comer

Y los demas al escuchar eso voltearon inmediatamente ya que era algo que nadie habia notado.

- bueno es que nada mas lo como en algunas ocaciones – le responde volteando a ver a Yashime que le sonrie –

- oigan hagan espacio que tengo hambre – dice Kankuro

- bueno los dejamos ya que tenemos que hacer una misión – dice Kurenai

- oye no se les hace raro que Naruto ya no sea un obsesionado del ramen – pregunta Ino cuando todos ya habian salido del restaurante y se diriguian al despacho de la Hokage

- Ahora que lo dices – dice Ten-Ten pensativamente – yo vi que volteo a ver a Yashime cuando dijo eso –

- pero que se le va a hacer – dijo Sasuke – al parecer tiene algo con ella – termino ladeando el rostro pensativamente

- no eso nunca, no son nada – dice Hinata muy celosa, algo que todos notaron.

- ya estamos aquí Tsunade-sama – dijo Ten-Ten para tratar de cambiar de tema ya que el ultimo comentario por parte de la Hyuuga dejo muy tensos a todos ya que nunca la habian visto así.

- Tsk, que problemático – dice Shikamaru – y cual va a hacer la misión –

- ya que están todos aquí voy a comenzar, van a ir al país del demonio – comenzo Tsunade mostrandoles la dirección en un mapa – y van a traer a 2 personas, para esto se van a dividir en dos esquipos cuando lleguen con el feudal quien les va a explicar sobre una de las personas a las que van a ir a buscar y el segundo equipo va a ir en busca de la sacerdotisa Shion – cuando dijo ese nombre algunos se sobresaltaron ya que recordaron la misión en la que tuvieron que protegerla

- no sabe quien es la chica a la que vamos a ir a buscar – pregunta Sai

- no…no se quien es pero el feudal les va a dar todos los detalles para poder buscarla – responde Tsunade – y la van a traer con ustedes –

- cuando partimos Tsunade-shishou – pregunta Sakura ya que recordaba la promesa que le hizo Naruto a la sacerdotisa

- mañana al medio día –

- ahh!...eso estubo rico ¿no? – comenta Naruto llegando a su departamento seguido de Yashime – bueno llegamos, hogar dulce hogar – murmuro

- vaya así que es aquí es en donde viviremos – dice Yashime tocando cada cosa que habia en el departamento

- que no te gusta – pregunta Naruto un poquito decepcionado

- ¡¿Qué?...si me encanta es muy bonito y muy acogedor…pero – dice analizando todo lo que le faltaba al departamento

- ese "pero" ¿me va a costar muy caro? – preguntaba el ojiazul ya sabiendo lo que estaba pensando la rubia

- pues… - dice con carita de perro abandonardo – no se cuanto me vayas a dar para gastar –

- mmm… - dice llendo a su habitacion sacando el dinero ahorrado que habia dejado en la aldea antes de irse – toma nada mas se considerada y evalua bien los presios –

- okey! – grita emocionada – gracias amor – dice dandole un beso – pero tu me vas a acompañar a elegir las cosas –

- mas bién a cargar – murmura un poco fastidiado ya que sabia que Yashime era una obsecionada de las compras

- hey! Oi eso…bueno necesitamos limpiar aquí y acomodar las cosas que acabamos de traer, bien hay que crear algunos clones para eso en lo que nosotros vamos a comprar – dice mientras hacia los clones

- okey – dice imitandola

- bueno vamonos – dice tomando el dinero y llevandose a rastras a Naruto

- uufff! Acabamos – dice Yashime y haciendo una posicion de manos crea un par de clones para que carge sus cosas y las de Naruto – y bueno vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre…-

- si yo también –

- bueno y que te parece si pedimos algo de ramen para llevar y comer en la casa – dice sonriendo

- estaria bién, pero que te parece si comemos en el restaurante ya que hace mucho que no veo ni al viejo ni a Ayame-neechan y quisiera saludarlos – dice Naruto

- okey y así me los presentas pero antes espera un poquito dice mientra crea un nuevo clon que después de recibir un mirada de la rubia original se marcha corriendo.

- y eso para que fue – preguntaba un poco confuso el ojiazul

- eso es para que le diga a los demas clones que ordenaran lo que compramos y luego desaparescan – le contesto con una sonrisa un tanto perversa – _"si supieras la sorpresa que te vas a llevar" _– y es que habia mandado al clon a que comprar una lenceria sexy

- oye estoy confundido, es que hace una semana comimos ramen y me estaba preguntado que era raro que fueras tu la que dijera que comieramos ramen – pregunto extrañado

- bueno es que tu dijiste que adorabas el ramen de Ichiraku´s y que era el mejor del mundo, así que queria probarlo – mintio Yashime ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho el ramen pero desde que conocio a Naruto lo habia empezado a comer y es que en su aldea nativa no habia un puesto especialisado de ramen, solo lo habia instantaneo

- pues hoy vas a cambiar de opinion ya veras – le dijo Naruto emocionado ya que sabia que hoy era una oportunidad unica para atascarse de ramen sin ninguna restricción

- nada mas portate bién Naruto – dice ya sabiendo los pensamientos del rubio

- ¡ OHAYO VIEJO! ¡ OHAYO AYAME-NEECHAN! – grita Naruto apenas llegando al local – como han estado –

- ¡NARUTO!...que grande estas – dice mientras lo saludaba – vaya si que cresiste –

- hola Naruto, bienvenido – dice Ayame saliendo de la cocina – vaya y quien es tu amiga – preguntama mientras la observaba

- bueno ella es Yashime – dice Naruto presentandola – mi novia

- vaya pues felicidades y mucho gusto Yashime-chan – dice contenta Ayame ya que habia observado que era muy bonita y le parecia que Naruto habia tenido suerte que encontrara una novia muy hermosa

- muchas gracias y un gusto también – contesto sonrojada ya que el rubio todavia no la habia presentado a nadie como su novia

- como regalo por su noviasgo hoy la casa invita y felicidades – dijo el viejo

- muchas gracias – contesto

Yashime al verlo tan feliz se alegro y pidio 1 plato grande de ramen. Despúes de comer y quedarse un rato para platicar deciden que es hora de irse a dormir y se van al departamento. Pero antes de que Naruto abriera la ojiverde le pidio al rubio que fuera a comprar algo de chocolate liquido.

- me tengo apurar y ponerme sexy – dijo apenas hubo entrado al departamento para correr al cuarto para buscar la lenceria que le habia pedido al clon comprar y después meterse a bañar-

Cuando naruto llegó y vio que no habia nadie cerca hasta que oye el ruido de la regadera para después sobresaltarse por una voz que le pregunto que si era el.

- si soy yo, ya llegué – le respondio Naruto mientras se iba en direccion a su habitacion par cambiarse de ropa a la pijama e irse a acostar a la cama.

- bueno llego la hora – decia Yashime saliendo del baño muy sexy vistiendo un baby doll rojo. Cuando llego a la habitación se encontro con que el rubio estaba leyendo un libro que le parecio muy raro, no por que Naruto, leyera porque ese era un hambito que habia aprendido cuando estubieron con los demas Jinchuriki, lo raro era el libro, así que se subio a la cama gateando


End file.
